The five times Chat Noir called Ladybug my lady
by Northmelody
Summary: ...and the one time he did as Adrien Fic prombt by jiesspava.


**The first time** Chat Noir called Ladybug "my lady" was during their second fight against an Akuma. He took a bow and thanked her for saving him earlier from an attack by their enemy. Ladybug raised an eyebrow. She was almost ready to reply something sarcastic when the Akuma suddenly spotted her and she had to dodge the attack and focus if she didn't want to end ripped in pieces. There was no time of thinking about a stupid nickname her partner had given her.

 **The second time** Chat Noir called Ladybug "my lady" was after they held an interview for the press.  
"I think we're a great team, _my lady_." Chat smiled happily at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ladybug internally sighed when hearing the nickname again but realized that it actually didn't bother her that much. Instead she smiled a little and nodded at what he just said. Chat was right. They really made a good team.

 **The third time** Chat Noir called Ladybug "my lady" was when they were in the lobby of the _Le Grand Hotel_ and tried to discover the reason why the current Akuma wanted to hurt the Hotel guests. Suddenly Chat Noir found something.

" _My lady_ , look!" he pointed at a slimy, green-coloured puddle that led to the Hotel Kitchen. At this point Ladybug was inured with the nickname and didn't mind it anymore. A pleased smile spread on her lips. "Well, done Kitty cat." It was the first time she gave him a nickname, too.

 **The fourth time** Chat Noir called Ladybug "my lady" was one day when they were about to part ways, just as always, after curing another Akuma.

"I really have to go, my miraculous will –…" Ladybug said frantic. Chat Noir took her hand and she turned around to look at him. Two sad, emerald-green eyes met her blue ones. "Do you really have to go?" he asked her with a voice that made her heart ache. "We know each other for so long now…Why don't you trust me, _my lady_?"

Ladybug clenched her teeth. Part of her wanted him to know dearly but the other one….was too afraid.  
"I do trust you, Chat. But…I…" It was hard but she managed to turn her head away from him. Chat Noir let go of her hand. "…gotta go."

And Ladybug ran away.

 **The fifth time** Chat Noir called Ladybug "my lady" was when he was an Akuma himself. "I'm not going to fight you, Chat Noir…" Ladybug said. "Remember who you are."

They were standing towards each other on the rooftop of a skyscraper. Ladybug held out her hand for him.

"Please…" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "…take my hand."  
"I'm sorry. But not this time... Hand me your miraculous and together we can join Hawk Moth's army and create a new world with our own rules. A world where we can be who we always wanted to be and don't have to deny our true nature…" Chat said and a sadness resonated in his voice. "…A world where we can be together, _my lady_."  
Hearing the nickname he had given her, broke her heart. Chat Noir loved her. He had always loved her. And seeing him akumazised…

Now it was her turn to show him that she did love him back, even though she had denied the feelings she had for him for so long. She loved Chat Noir. He was her best friend, her soulmate and she would save him from the darkness that surrounded him. At all costs.

 **The sixth time** was different. Ladybug laid on the ground. Blood dripped from her open wounds and yet she could not help herself but to smile calmly.

 _'This is the end, isn't it?'_ she thought to herself and stared into the dark, cloudy sky above her.

"Selfish…" It was barely a whisper that escaped her lips.  
It had been selfish but she was proud of herself. She hadn't hurt Chat Noir, she hadn't hurt her friend. And now she was going to die from the _Cataclysm_.

"Ladybug?… Ladybug!" This voice. She knew this voice. And suddenly she stared into two, emerald green eyes. "Ladybug…" He leaned over her.

Adrien sobbed and the expression on his face was painful. "…my God what did I do to you…I could never-…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Why did he feel sorry? He hadn't attacked her, Chat had. In the wink of an eye, he lifted her up in his arms and looked around; desperately searching for help.

"Don't worry, _my lady_. I will take you to the hospital, everything is going to be alright, you'll see!" Adrien's voice was shaking; tears were running down his cheeks. He felt helpless.

The nickname. Ladybug coughed and her weak smile grew bigger. Although every movement of her body hurt, she stretched her arm out and gently touched his cheek. Adrien froze. Everything was so clear now. Oh, how hadn't she noticed sooner? All this time he had been so close and yet so far away...

"My _kitty cat_ …"

For a moment, that Adrien wanted to last forever, her eyes were filled with pure love. But then her arm grew weaker to the point where she could not hold it up any longer. Why did she suddenly feel so tired? Before Ladybug could say another word, her eyes closed and a peaceful darkness began to surround her.

The last thing she heard was Adrien's piercing scream as he noticed that his lady was gone. **Marinette was dead.**


End file.
